Surprise of a Knight
by Harley McCoy
Summary: Chip finally has been granted his dream of becoming a knight; all he has to do is go through with a ceremony. A ceremony normally accompanied with dates . . . Read and find out what happens to our beloved Knight in shining armor.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Chip finally has been granted his dream of becoming a knight; all he has to do is go through with a ceremony. A ceremony normally accompanied with dates . . . Read and find out what happens to our beloved Knight in shining armor.

**A/N: **This is set when the rangers are about twenty-three.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, just the story. Lucky me.

Chapter 1: Early Morning Rendezvous

The group was hanging at their favorite place, the Rock Porium, at their favorite spot, the register.

"That's terrific Chip." Xander told him.

"Yeah, I'm so happy for you. You'll have to call Maddie and tell her. She has to come." Vida hugged him tightly before returning to Xander's awaiting arms.

"Don't worry, I'll call her. But I think she's shooting a movie." Chip said. Vida just shrugged her shoulders. Madison had just begun shooting another film according to her e-mail she sent Vida two weeks ago. The group didn't see or hear much from Madison, but they weren't surprised. Madison was making it big, learning the trade of directing from famous directors themselves, traveling all over the world to different film locations. Everyone was really happy for her; even it meant seeing less of her.

"Congrats. You earned this." Nick praised his arm around a slender woman with fair skin and light brown hair, about his height.

"So when's the ceremony?" The woman asked.

"Soon . . . too soon, actually Sara." Chip divulged.

"Ya scared?" Leelee asked a concerned look on her face.

Before Chip could answer, Clare spoke up. "You'll do fine." Despite her encouraging words, Chip could only return a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it. You deserve this, like Clare said, you'll do great." Ben further encouraged.

"Hey, I know." A devilish grin on her face, "We need to celebrate. I know this perfect club . . ." Vida began.

"V, you know I'm not a club type of person." Chip liked going to parties, but he wasn't **really** a party person, especially when it came to clubbing.

"No buts, it's in your honor for finally becoming an official knight, you have to be there." She insisted.

"Come on Chip, how many people get to be donned a knight?" Nick supplied. Feeling out numbered – way out numbered, Chip conceded to the idea.

"So Chip who ya gonna bring?" The Aussie asked.

Chip shrugged. "To what?"

"The ceremony, mate."

Chip looked confused. Clare felt obliged to inform him, "When the ceremony commences, the honorary – that being you brings a date. Not so much a "date", but someone who they really care about to share in the moment. See part of it is using magic to engrave your symbol into the Mystical Tablet."

"Mythical Tablet?" Chip asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clare rolled her eyes before continuing. "The Mythical Tablet it a big stone slab that has the knight's oath on it. See the knight would sign it using his magic, and his "date" would also sign it with their seal intertwining with the knight's. It's harder than it sounds." Clare watched the yellow ranger's jaw drop, looking completely baffled. She ended by saying, "In the past, all knights brought their love. So it's kind of expected that you'll . . ."

"What?!" Chip shouted.

"I guess Daggeron hasn't told you yet." Clare recoiled back. "Ooopps."

"Hey, I know the perfect person." Xander started.

"No." Chip said firmly.

"Why not?"

"The last girl you set me up with was a total loon."

"Okay, so she was . . . eccentric. I wouldn't call her a loon."

"She talked to her imaginary friend the whole time. Her friend was a panda!"

"Well, how about . . ." Vida interjected.

"No, no, no. No offense, but I've been subjected to enough of your blind dates, everyone's in fact. Thanks, but no thanks." Chip looked down at his watch. "I've got to go and meet Daggeron for training." Chip headed for the door.

"Don't forget about tonight." Vida yelled.

"I know, I know." Chip hollered back as the door shut behind him.

"We've got to find a date for him." Xander told the group.

"We can play match maker." Leelee added, excited about the prospects of helping a friend. "Maybe we'll find him his true love."

"Between all of us, what could go wrong?" Clare said.

"I don't think he really wants our help." Ben reminded them, pulling Clare closer to him as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, but if we leave it up to Chip, he'll never find the right someone." Vida said, the others agreeing. "But first, we par-te!"

At The Club 

The music was blaring, "Isn't this great?" Vida asked. Chip nodded. "Come on Xander." She said, forcefully tugging at his arm, leading him to the dance floor.

Chip watched as his friends partied. The yellow ranger had a hard time relaxing knowing that tomorrow Daggeron would want to train. He could tell he'd be totally at his mercy seeing as this was his third, or was it his fourth drink that night. Chip couldn't quite remember. Hopefully it was only his third. As Chip tried to recount the amount of drinks he had consumed his phone vibrated in his pocket, startling the soon-to-be knight. He quickly checked to see if it was whom he expected the text to be from – and it was. He immediately read it and smiled. Chip looked around; all his friends were out on the dance floor, giving the yellow range the perfect opportunity to sneak away.

The quiet outside was well appreciated by Chip as he signaled for a cab. He instructed the driver to take him to the Rock Porium. When they arrived, Chip paid the man and took in a deep breath. The air was cold, but refreshing. He waited outside the music store examining it closely. He noticed that despite how lively it was during the day, at night it was cold, unfriendly looking – down right intimidating. Then again, how was the Rock Porium supposed to look at three in the morning. Those particular thoughts running through his head didn't help when he was tapped on the shoulder causing him to jump.

"You scared me." He told her.

"Sorry."

"For a minute I thought I imagined the text. What took you so long?" He retorted.

"Haha. And what drink did you leave off on when you left to meet me?"

"Funny, but I'm fine."

"We'll see." The woman quipped, letting out a small giggle. The two embraced in a tight hug.

"So, where is everyone?"

"I ditched them at a club." Chip smiled, pleased by his actions.

"Nice." Chip picked up the suitcases and haled another cab.

End Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well I know it's not the usual for me, or at least I don't think so, but please leave a review anyhow. Let me know what you think. Hope you all liked. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You owe me

Chip mumbled something under his breath about how agreeing to go to the club with Vida was a bad idea before rolling into someone. Chip propped himself on his elbow, _'sleeping like an angel'_ he thought. He smiled warmly at her before sliding off his bed. The yellow ranger tiptoed as quietly as possible out to the kitchen.

When he reached the kitchen he began to make coffee for himself. Chip sipped at his coffee after taking two aspirin. Charles Thorn peered at the clock on the microwave, _'Daggeron is going to kill me for missing training today.'_ Chip couldn't believe it was almost three in the afternoon. He crossed over to the living room couch after finishing his coffee. He laid down, resting his arm over his eyes to shield the sun that was leaking through the blinds of his windows.

"My head." Groaned the future knight.

"Serves you right for listening to my sister." Came a voice. Chip looked up at the woman standing over him. She giggled as Chip winced from the blinding sun coming through. The expert archer sat up to let her sit down.

"I can't believe I fell asleep in my clothes."

"We both did." The brunette said, putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Last night I wish I had brought my camera, you were a real goof . . . well goofier than you usually are." 

Chip shot her a dirty look. "Thanks."

"You know you had me tell you a bedtime story, right? When you finally fell asleep I was so tired I just decided to crash right next to you." She smiled a big pearly white smile, immediately causing him to blush and smile, too.

"What was the story about?" He asked.

"Oh, the usual . . . the knight saving the damsel." She replied, elbowing him. 

"Hey, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure." 

Before Chip could continue his cell phone rang. "Hello."

"What the hell, mate! Where'd you go last night?" Came an Australian accent.

"Sorry."

"Vida's pissed." Chip rolled his eyes, and put a hand to his forehand, balancing his elbow on his knee. "I want you to stop by the Rock Porium in like half an hour." Chip just groaned. "You owe me."

"For what? My hang over." Chip scoffed.

"You owe me for taking the blunt of Vida's anger. All I heard last night is how she's going to kill you for leaving. You **owe **me."

"Okay, okay."

"Thirty minutes, Chip." Xander said firmly. The Yellow Legend Warrior hung up the phone, placing it in his pocket. 

"Xander wants me over at the Rock Porium right now. I wish you could come." He told her.

"Yeah, but that would ruin the surprise." She said, looking into his eyes with a sympathetic smile. They starred at each other, inches apart. Chip realized how close they were and cleared his throat, ending the moment between them.

"Um, well I better be going." He jumped up.

"Might as well take a shower." She said, getting up as well.

"Yeah, you look like you need one." He jested.

"Shut up Chip!" She said, giving him a push. 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."_ 'Guess I'll ask her later.' _He thought to himself. 

"Hey, what did you want to ask me before?" Chip looked at her surprised she remembered. 

"I'll ask you over dinner – tonight?" He said with a tone of excitement in his voice.

"Okay."

"Cool."

Chip watched her walk into his room and close the door behind her. He couldn't help but smile, even if he was suffering from a hang over. He shut the door to his apartment and made sure to lock it before heading to the Rock Porium.

**Rock Porium**

Chip walked in setting off the bell. "Wow, why am I not surprised . . . no customers on a Sunday afternoon." Chip laughed.

Chip's head snapped toward the back room door as it ricocheted off the wall. "Chip!" The yellow ranger cringed.

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right. We have a celebration in your honor and you leave!" She screamed.

"Sorry." Chip smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry – sorry is all you can say! Where did you go Lancelot!" 

"I . . . um . . ." Chip struggled to vocalize himself, watching the pink ranger weave through the store toward him. Chip was sure she would have lounged at him if Xander wasn't their holding her back. Clare and Ben, and Leelee and Phineas came traipsing in as well from the back room, not nearly as angry. Vida glared at her friend.

"Hey." Nick said popping his head into the store. He slowly walked to the group. "Listen, they'll be here soon."

"Who?" Chip asked.

"Sara and Heather."

"Chip you could look decent. Did you even shave?" Xander asked, appalled by his grungy look.

"You told me to come over right away." Chip protested. "Stop that!" Chip hollered pushing Xander away.

"I'm just trying to make you look presentable." Xander snapped.

"Hi everyone." Sara greeted, followed by a woman with fair skin, average height, straight, long, light-brown hair. The two women walked over. "This is Heather."

"Hi." Chip said, shaking her hand.

"We'll just let you two kids talk." The green ranger said, clasping Chip's shoulder.

"Umm . . ." Chip began, completely taken by surprise, but then again he should have expected this from them.

"Nervous, too?" Heather asked. Chip nodded his head.

"Me, too." It was quiet a few seconds. "Well . . . this is . . . awkward, huh?" She giggled. Chip nodded again, and then gave the others that were huddled to the back of store a dirty look.

"Well this looks like it's going down the drain. They're hardly talking." Vida commented.

"Maybe Ben was right. Maybe we should just stay out of it." Sara commented.

"Ignore Chip's glaring. We're doing this for his own good." Leelee defended. "You expect Chip to find someone . . . to find his true love?" 

"I got it. Time for plan Xander." The green ranger said excited. Xander waltzed up to Chip and Heather. "Hey, Vida and I had reservations for Le Pierre, but we can't go tonight because V's not feeling well, so why don't you two go in our places?"

"Well, actually I . . ." Chip began, struggling to come with an excuse.

"Great then it's settled." Xander exclaimed. "Reservations are at seven." He smiled at the two.

"Wow, thanks Xander." Heather beamed. 

'_Great. Now what am I going to do? I had plans tonight.'_ Chip turned to Xander. "Yeah, thanks." He growled through his teeth.

"No problem, mate." His friend replied.

End Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who review. Hope you all liked this one. Not my favorite, but next one will definitely be more interesting. Please leave a review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Hope you find this chapter just as enjoyable.

Chapter 3: The Dinner Arrangement

**Le Pierre**

Chip shifted in his seat for the fourth time in a twenty-minute span, letting out a bored sigh. He tapped his finger subconsciously as the snooty waiter placed a salad (none to appetizing) in front of Chip and Heather.

"Chip? Chip?" Heather placed her hand on his causing the yellow ranger to jump.

"Huh?" Chip yawned.

"Is everything okay?" She asked in a timid, soft voice. "You've hardly spoken a word all night."

"I'm just shy." He replied curtly.

Heather looked a little taken back.

"Sorry." Chip quickly apologized. _'This isn't her fault.'_ He flashed her a smile hoping it would help . . . sadly it didn't.

The yellow ranger poked furiously at his "salad". _'I hate salad. Lettuce – yuck. Green and purple leaves, that can't be healthy or pleasing to eat. Green . . . Xander. I'm gonna kill Xander next time I see him.'_

"Chip?" She called, trying to get his attention once again.

"Yeah?" He replied, oblivious that the waiter had been standing there for five minutes trying to collect his salad and serve them their entrée.

"Maybe I should go. You obviously don't want to be here." Heather said hurt and angry.

"No, wait." Chip grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. "I'm sorry . . . I really am. It's not you, it's truly not. I just . . ." Chip paused, looking down at the white tablecloth. Heather watched him intently, waiting to hear the rest. "It's just . . . I had made dinner plans with someone else." He sighed.

"She must be something special." Heather replied slyly. "This should cover it." She got up, grabbing her purse and shawl.

"I didn't say the person was a girl." He said trying to hide the shade of pink creeping up on his cheeks. Heather just shot him an unconvinced look. "Okay, it was a girl, but I'll pay. I can't let you pay, what kind of gentleman would I be?"

After the check was paid for they walked outside. The cool air danced around the two. It was only about seventy-thirty at night, when Chip turned to her. "I'm really sorry this didn't work out." He pulled his car keys out of his pant's pocket insinuating that they should start walking back to his SUV, so he could drive her home.

"That's alright." She said, declining his offer to taker her home. "I'll just grab a cab."

"No, I'll take you home." He insisted.

"That's okay. You've wanted to go visit 'your friend' all night, I wouldn't want to be the one to hold you up" She remarked with a wink.

"Funny. Thanks Heather, but I'm only headed home anyway, are you sure?"

"Wait." She said, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration, "She lives with you?"

"Uh, well sort of. . ." Knowing that the secret about magic and the Mystical Realm is to never leave Briarwood, Chip really didn't know what to say. _'What damage could it do if she did think Maddie and I are living together?'_

"And you're just friends?" She said, raising an eyebrow. The knight decided to ignore the question and start hailing a cab for Heather.

"If you won't let me take you home, let me at least pay for the cab fare." Chip offered.

"I'm okay with that." She smiled, deciding not to further pursue the interesting topic of "his friend".

After Chip got Heather a cab and paid the driver, he raced to his yellow Ford Explorer and barely keeping to the legal speed limit, the yellow ranger made his way back to his apartment. It had been a long time since he was this anxious and excited to go home. Charlie Thorn swung open the door to his apartment to see the blue ranger sitting curled up on the light blue couch watching a movie.

"Hey." Madison greeted, popping a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth.

"Hey." He replied back, closing the door behind him.

"Thought you were on a date?" She asked without turning to face him, too interested in the movie.

"It wasn't a date . . . it was a forced dinner arrangement." Chip retorted.

"A – huh." She said, a sly smile creeping on hr face.

"Whadaya watch'in?" He asked throwing his blazer on the adjacent chair. He plopped down next to her, loosening his tie so he could pull it off, and toss it on the coffee table in front of them. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, letting out a comfortable, relaxed sigh.

"The Little Mermaid." She answered, waiting for a smart-ass remark, but was pleasantly surprised to hear none. "It's at the part where Prince Eric is trying to save Ariel from the evil Ursula." She said, thinking that this time Chip would definitely say something smart to her . . . but again – nothing.

"Ah, my favorite part." He said, not at all mocking her. The yellow ranger slung his arm over her shoulder, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in is mouth. More than satisfied, Madison turned her attention back to the movie as Prince Eric kissed his new wife, Ariel.

'_Now this is how I wanted to spend my night.'_ Chip mused to himself.

End chapter 3

**A/N:** Let me know what you think, leave a review. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks to HardHeadMaddieNickFan for pushing me to finish this.

Chapter 4: Holding Tradition

**Rock Porium**

Vida huffed again. "V, is there something you want to share?" Xander asked, annoyed that the pink ranger wouldn't drop the whole "Chip's keeping secrets" thing.

"I just don't get it. Chip and I, and you are all close. Why wouldn't he tell us he had a girlfriend, who lived with him?" She mused with a sigh.

"I'll go check it out. Today's slow anyway." He offered, aside from his curiosity, he also just wanted Vida to stop asking about it.

**Chip's Apartment**

Chip woke a little sore from sleeping on the couch; nonetheless, sharing it. Madison Rocca and Charles Thorn had fallen asleep again while watching a movie. It was morning; the sun was out and shining brightly through the shades. _'Must put the TV in bedroom that way if we fall asleep at least there is more room.'_

The former yellow ranger steadily maneuvered himself over the lying blue ranger. He let out a small grunt as he cleared the obstacle in his way. He pulled the blanket over her and made his way into the kitchen.

The schoolteacher had just poured milk into his cereal bowl when he heard her trudge in. Chip peered over the cereal box and watched her make coffee. He never remembered her being such a caffeine addict before and decided to voice his observation. "I don't remember you being this coffee needy before you left to go to film school." He chuckled, taking another spoonful of cereal.

The movie director glanced over her shoulder, too tired to give a threatening glare. She heard the beeping of the coffee maker and poured herself some. She put in three sugars before sitting down at the island and pouring milk into the scolding hot black liquid. "I started drinking it my second semester of freshman year. I realized that if I wanted to survive I was going to have to resort to drinking this disgusting stuff."

The red head couldn't help but snort at the comment. It was silent for a few minutes, but not because they were both tired, but because by next week "this" wouldn't exist anymore. It was awkward and depressing.

"So. . ." Chip began, breaking the silence that was hanging over the two. "It must be hard, you know – with all your traveling to keep a boyfriend." It didn't come out like he wanted it to. He wasn't even sure why he asked. Why he had to know if she was seeing someone or not. Nevertheless, he was praying she wouldn't take offense.

The shy twin pondered his question a little before answering. "I guess." It wasn't a very filling answer; honestly though, Madison hadn't thought about how her work had interfered with her keeping a relationship for longer than a few months. "I guess I never really thought about it."

Chip watched her stare out into space, and was sure he was the reason for her somber mood. "Sorry." He apologized feeling like a jerk for bringing it up.

"It's alright." She smiled. "I can't believe it, come next week I'll be back in Hollywood looking for my next project." Seeing his perplexed look. "We just finished that other movie." The yellow ranger nodded his head in comprehension.

"Yeah. I'm gonna really miss you living here and spend'in time together . . . sleeping together." He said casaully. Chip's eyes shot open at the statement. The knight was charming sometimes, a comic-reading-dragon slaying- knight and wizard most times, but never, EVER, was Chip direct like that. He didn't know where the last part came from. It certainly didn't come out right; the yellow ranger mentally kicked himself. They were just friends, right?

Madison looked at him startled, but then feeling bad for the red faced Chip she tried to soften the embarrassment. "I'll miss you, too . . . waking up next to you." She giggled

He smiled. She hoped off her stool and moved behind the former yellow ranger. The blue ranger hugged him, and went to face him as he did her. Their lips met to both their surprise. The kiss lasted seconds but was long enough to do the damage necessary to make the moment awkward. If the kiss wasn't enough of a crisis for the soon-to-be-knight to handle, the loud banging on the front door was definitely enough to put Chip on high alert.

"Chip, mate, you there?" A man with an Australian accent asked.

Chip stared at the panicked look on Madison's face. "My room quick." Madison dashed off. Normally this wouldn't be a problem had the day after the dinner disaster, Heather didn't tell Sara that he was seeing someone, who was living with him. Since that time, Chip had been darting the onslaught of questions Vida, Claire, and Sara have thrown at him.

Vida even called Madison to see if she knew anything. The blue ranger obviously lied and told her no, but now things were getting tricky. It had only been a few days, but this merciless nagging made it feel like months. How could he answer them if he didn't even know himself? And Xander is the world's biggest gossip; he couldn't have him suspecting anything. What was supposed to be a surprise coming home greeting from Madison, was turning into some odd secret relationship game. _'When did all this happen?' _The yellow ranger mused to himself.

"Mate?" Chip waited until he saw her close his bedroom door. The knight-in-training slowly opened the door to reveal the green ranger standing rather irritated outside. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, just woke up." He answered, faking a yawn.

Xander raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, making his way into the apartment. He looked around a few minutes before turning back to Chip, who was still standing at the door.

The green ranger stared at him, wondering why he was still standing there. "Alright, let me get to the point. Are you are or are you not seeing someone?" He asked, taking another sweep of the room with his eyes for signs of a woman living there.

Chip waltzed nonchalantly to his armchair and thought about his answer carefully. "I can honestly say I am not seeing anyone right now." He was honest; he couldn't see Madison because she was in another room.

The green ranger huffed not content, but it would have to do. It was an answer. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to take a shower."

Xander agreed with a nod. He took his time leaving to Chip's annoyance. Every so often his face would scrunch up or an eyebrow would rise in curiosity, unnoticed by the red head. Eventually Xander made it to the front door, at which Chip said good-bye and closed it shut.

Since dating Vida, he quick resourcefulness had improved as well his ability to be sneaky. The Aussie stomped his feet pretending to leave then pressed his ear to the door.

Gullible, Chip gave the all clear. "He's gone." He called, a big grin on his face. Madison popped her head out.

She jogged up, giving him a hug. "That was . . . exciting. There gonna be so surprised when they see me." Their close distance soon realized by each, they instantly separated.

"So . . . that kiss . . ."

**Rootcore**

"No way!" Vida blurted out. Xander nodded.

"Chip and Maddie." Nick reiterated.

"Mate, I'm tell'in ya. I heard Maddie's voice." This was getting old. How many times did Xander Bly have to repeat himself?

"Why would Maddie even be here? She said she was filming." Claire finally spoke up.

"Xander, I love you, but things just don't add up. I called her and well, Maddie wouldn't lie to me. I'm her sister for Heaven's sake." The green ranger's girlfriend argued.

"Okay, okay, then why were there sneakers in his apartment, and a blanket lying all ruffled on the couch like someone slept there." Xander countered.

"Sneakers?" Sara piped up.

"Yeah, white ones. They were too small to be his." The Aussie elaborated.

"And a blanket, don't forget." Nick said with a mocking tone.

Xander scowled at him.

"He could have just fallen asleep on the couch. Xander, that's not a lot to go on. You might have just thought the sneakers looked small from the distance or angle you were looking at them." Claire interjected, everyone laughed.

"Wait!" The green ranger cried out. Why hadn't he remembered this earlier? "What man in his right mind would own the "Little Mermaid" tape? Huh?"

This caused the whole room to go silent. Vida knew that was without a doubt it was her sister's favorite movie in the universe, even more so after becoming a ranger. "Okay, one way to settle this." She said, quieting everyone down and picking up her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey." Her sister greeted. Madison wasn't prepared to hear from Vida again. The blue ranger thought she had deterred the pink ranger from anymore questioning, last time.

"You going out with Chip or not. And don't lie. I'll know."

It was silent.

"Maddie?" Vida called. Everyone's eyes were on the pink ranger. "You there?"

"I'm sorry Vida, could you repeat that. My phone went dead for a sec?"

The DJ growled her annoyance. "I said, are you going out with Chip or not. Tell the truth."

"You want me to go out for chips, what?"

"No! I said are you going out with Chip?!" The pink ranger yelled into her cell, her fists clenched.

"V . . .break . . . with . . . you . . .chip . . .I . . .go, bye."

"Wait! No! Maddie? Maddie?" Vida yelled into the phone. "We got disconnected." She announced, slamming her phone on the table. "Well, I don't think she's going out with him."

"Maybe Chip is going out with someone, but not Maddie, come on now, Chip and Maddie." Nick commented.

"Yeah, she might just have sounded like Madison." Leelee added.

"I don't know. I think they would make a good couple. Plus, not to sound skeptical, but doesn't Maddie work with actors all day? Wouldn't she pick up on some tricks herself?" Ben chimed in. They dated briefly, but he couldn't take her traveling and never being home. They were friends, but being a lawyer, he was always looking at things from a different angle.

"What do you mean?" The DJ inquired.

"The cell phone bit. You can fake that. And she could be playing dumb."

The older twin's eyes shot open, along with everyone else's.

"I mean, come on. I . . . they . . . a . . . couple. . . .not . . but . . .work . . .day . . . she . . . up . . .tricks . . ." Ben demonstrated using what he had just said last. "Chip hasn't invited us up to his place, very unlike Chip, and he hardly seems around anymore. And you've already said, he trains in the morning, so were is he the rest of the time? Lastly, I didn't see a reason to say it earlier but I thought about what Xander saw and well, I saw Madison at the market a couple of days ago, but I didn't get a good look so I figured it was just me. That I probably just saw someone who looked like her. Chip wasn't with her though."

"Whoa. Nice observation, Ben. So about my parking tickets?" Nick complimented, sort of.

"Way to go, Ben." Claire said with a wide smile. Ben returned the smile with ease.

"Oh, she has got some explain'in to do." Vida remarked, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Okay, a lot is pointing to them being together, but – but. We still need hard evidence." Sara pointed out.

"Well, we could always take sneak peek at his training. By now he has to have picked someone for the ceremony." Claire proposed.

"How early?" Vida asked, the wheels of her mind turning.

**Later that Evening**

It was awkward. The subject had been broached several times by Chip and each time Madison dodged the discussion about not only the kiss but also where they stood. It was around six-thirty at night and they were having dinner. Chip was dead set on getting an answer. He didn't like being toyed around with.

Madison was eating some cooked carrots when Chip decided to bring up the topic of their "relationship". "Madison, why not?"

"Chip, it wouldn't work. The kiss just happened. Listen, I love you as a friend, but come on, you said it yourself that with my work, relationships are hard to keep. Why put yourself through that?"

"So? You didn't feel anything."

It killed her to shake her head no. It killed her more to see his dejected face. "Listen, I think it would probably be better if I didn't stay here the night. I'm going to go over my friend Liz's house. I'll be at the lake tomorrow."

Before Chip could object she was already in his room packing. It felt like she was breaking up with him and they weren't even going out.

He winced at the sound of the door shutting. No longer hungry he pushed his plate away and got up to get his jacket.

**Downtown Bar**

Chip hadn't touched the beer he had ordered. He wasn't a drinker to begin with. He was surprised to see Xander come in. It showed on the green ranger's face his surprise as well, as he sat next to him.

"What are you doing here, Chip?"

"I just needed a place to think."

"Oh." Xander smiled thinking about the fact him and everyone else knew about the two. "What about?"

"I think I lost this person I really care about." Xander's face looked stunned, that wasn't what he thought Chip was thinking about.

"Why?" The Record shop owner genuinely asked.

"She doesn't think we would work out. She said with her constant traveling it wouldn't work. She won't even try."

"So this isn't about Maddie?"

Chip just glared.

"O-kay." The Aussie muttered, looking into his scotch. _'So this isn't about Maddie. Shit. I got to text Vida to let everyone else know that tomorrow is a "no go". It's only going to piss him off more and the guy is already feeling shitty as it is by the looks of it.' _Xander started texting still trying to listen to his friend at the same time.

"What I should I do?"

"I don't know. I'd say if you're crazy about her, make her see you'd work out."

"I don't want to push her away."

"Aren't you already?"

With that, Chip turned back to his beer and took a swig, finally.

**Liz's Place**

Madison had been having a staring contest with her cell, arguing with herself about calling her sister. She couldn't tell Liz because Liz had no idea about the Mystical Forest.

"Hello?" Came her sister's voice. Madison bit her lip. "Hello? Maddie?"

"Hey V."

"Hey, what's up? Oh, sorry about the Chip thing. I'm done."

"Oh, that's okay." She was silent before taking a deep breath. "Can I ask you something? Advice?"

"Sure." Vida replied hesitantly.

"There's this guy I like, but I told him it wouldn't work."

"O-kay."

"I'm right, right? Because I'm always on the move, hardly ho – in one spot. I – it just wouldn't work. I mean why ruin a perfectly good friendship, right?"

"Sis. I . . . It sounds like you just making excuses to me. You really like him, right?"

Vida waited as Madison gave a long sigh. "Well, we might have kissed. But we're friends now and say it doesn't work out, and he winds up hating me because I'm never there. I didn't plan on kissing him . . . or liking him as more than a friend."

"Maddie, you're being paranoid. Plus, look at Xander and me. I wouldn't have thought we'd be together either. It just happened. The best things in life take you by surprise sometimes."

"Yeah." Madison sighed again. Since when did Vida become Dr. V, psychiatrist.

"I say go for it. You haven't been in a deserving relationship in a while. These flings can't be good, healthy, or satisfying. What does he think about the idea?"

"He wants to be more than friends."

"Sis, go for it. Don't think about it not working out because than it won't."

"Got it. Thanks V."

"No prob. Shame you're gonna miss Chip's Knight Ceremony thing."

"I know. Got to go. Love ya, talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

**Next Morning**

Madison came to the lake early. She didn't see Chip or Daggeron there and sat down on the sand. She heard footsteps and turned to see the yellow ranger stop beside her and sit down.

"Where's Daggeron?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "We must be early."

It was the day before the ceremony, and they had to get it perfect. "Madison we need to talk. I don't want to just be friends. I think we could make it. I just feel it."

She had been nervous the whole morning. It was inevitable that this conversation was going to happen. "Chip . . . I just don't know . . . I afraid . . . " She trailed off.

"Of what?"

"That if this doesn't work out we'll hate each other and stop being best friends. I mean you're my best friend, the one I come to when I'm beside myself. I don't want to ruin that."

"We won't know unless we try. You have to trust me Maddie. How am I suppose to convince the forest inhabitants that they can trust me if someone I've known since grammar school won't?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him. It was sort of corny, but genuine. She couldn't believe he was making her feel guilty about doubting intuition. Never had she seen him so determined.

"Okay." She finally said. "What now?"

"This." He leaned in and kissed her, pulling her down with him onto the sand. They kissed between giggles.

Daggeron had just stepped on the sand to see the pair laughing and kissing. He smiled, the sight bring back fond memories from when he was young. The Solaris Knight walked back into the forest for a fifteen-minute stroll before returning.

Upon returning Daggeron was a little surprised to see not much had changed. There wasn't much time with tomorrow being the "big" day and he wanted to make sure his student was prepared.

The veteran cleared his throat to alert the two of his presence. Madison and Chip separated immediately their laughter coming to halt. They looked at their mentor, each a little red in the face. Charles Thorn helped his girlfriend up, and then proceeded to brush himself off along with Madison afterwards.

It was silent as the trio walked a little ways down the lakeside. "I see things worked out between you two. Holding up tradion."

Chip and Madison both traded curious glances with each other. "The Knighting Ceremony has been infamous for bringing a Knight's true love and him together."

"Really?" The yellow ranger finally spoke up.

"Yes. Leanbow proposed to Udonna the night of his. I confessed my love to Lee-Anna the evening of mine. And you Chip, seemed to have done the same." The schoolteacher remembered his mentor telling him about his late wife, who died fighting off the Master.

The blue ranger blushed, as Chip grabbed hold of her hand a little tighter, his smile widening.

"Do they know?" The Solaris Knight asked.

"No." Chip answered abruptly.

"We're gonna leave it a surprise." Madison chimed in, a smirk on her face.

"I see. Well, we better start. Here is good." Daggeron said, turning to the two. "I don't want to be known as the teacher who didn't prepare his student well enough." He added with a smile.

End Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I would really appreciate feedback, so please review. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thank you everyone who reviewed, who pushed me to finish this. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 5: The Big Day

It was a beautiful morning, birds singing, a cooling breeze that danced around you. Chip inhaled until he couldn't any longer then breathed it all back out.

They were in the woods, to a place he hadn't been. A few steps led to a large cement platform in the middle of a circle of trees. Each Mystic's symbol carved into a tree. Soon he would be in the center where Daggeron would be reciting the Knight's Oath to him, and then him and Madison would engrave their symbols.

'_Man, I can't wait to see what the others think when they see Madison and me . . . together. To know they were right the whole time.'_ Chip beamed at the thought.

"Hey." The blue ranger greeted, pulling him out of his reverie.

"Hey."

"You look nervous."

"I am."

"Don't. You deserve this." She pecked him on the cheek and then meandered over by Itassis and Udonna.

**Not far from the Ceremony**

"What's up?" Xander asked his girlfriend.

"I can't believe Maddie isn't going to be here. It's just not like here to miss something like this." Vida replied, her eyes downcast.

"Well, she's been really busy." Offered Nick to help comfort his friend.

"I just can't wait to see who Chip asked to be his "date"." Claire said giddily. They had all been thinking the same thing, it's just Claire said it first.

**Ceremony**

The group entered where Vida stopped short when she saw her sister. "Maddie?"

Madison waved casually before excusing herself. She was wearing a long blue and white flowing dress. Each ranger wore their respective colors, their significant others also adorning their boyfriend or girlfriend's color. The film director waltzed up and hugged her sister, giggles escaping at the bewildered look on her twin's face.

"What are you doing here?" Vida finally got out, a few nods from friends accompanied.

"Oh, I've been here for the past week." The blue ranger answered nonchalantly.

"But – but – that means – that means I was right. I heard you – in Chip's apartment that afternoon." The Aussie sputtered, pointing his finger at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Xander." Madison responded with a wink. She turned and skipped over to her boyfriend, who slipped his arm around her waist. He was talking to Daggeron, who was trying to calm the nervous young man down.

"Wait. So does that mean . . ." Ben trailed off.

They all took their seats soon and the ceremony started.

Madison took her place next to Chip. There was music to precede the ceremony, and then Daggeron stepped up to the platform.

"It has been an honor to train with someone, such as Charles Thorn, better know to us as Chip. A heart of gold, and an unbreakable mind that is full of determination, courage, integrity, and honesty. I've had the pleasure of watching this young man grow from a teen bestowed with great powers to a man embarking on a never-ending, never-heading journey into becoming and being a knight. So I stand here before you all, to now bring Chip into the knighthood of this forest by summoning the Mystical Tablet, which from that point on will solidify him into this covenant."

Daggeron turned from the group and cast a spell to summon the Mystical Tablet. Chip and Madison knelt down as it appeared.

The Solaris Knight turned back as Leanbow stepped forward now. Both gentlemen suited up.

"Charles Thorn, will you and Madison Rocca please step forward. Chip by putting your seal on the Mystical Tablet it will be your vow to uphold the way of the knight. Madison your seal will be your vow to support Chip in his ever-lasting quest to protect this forest." When both nodded their comprehension Leanbow gestured for them to proceed.

The two stepped up, hand in hand, calling their wands in their true form, and concentrated on the spot where they were to place their seals. Blue and yellow energy flowed from their wands and carved into the tablet. The tall slab that was twice any man's height held in the ancients' language the rules of entering the knighthood. It also carried the seals of the knights before. Leanbow's and Daggeron's glinting from the light of the energy from Madison's and Chip's wands.

When they were done, Chip smiled from ear-to-ear. The symbol was yellow and blue, sparkling in the sunlight. The Garuda sign encompassing almost completely the Mermaid sign, which fell center.

The Mythical Tablet radiated a blinding light where Chip stood before his friends and closed his eyes. The light soon engulfed him as well. Madison shielded her eyes with the others, unable to look at their friend directly.

It finally dimmed, and there stood Chip in his knight uniform. It was gold with blue accents. A wing sprouting from each side of his helmet, a gold cape flowing in the breeze with the Garuda symbol embroidered on the back of it. He carried a shield and crossbow. Chip nodded at Madison, who smiled back, a few tears of joy escaping from her eyes.

A booming voice came from the Mystical Tablet. "A new day begins as another has entered the knight hood. I present the Garuda Guardian." Everyone stood and applauded. The Mystical Tablet spun rapidly into nonexistence again.

The newly crowned knight demorphed holding a Gurada shaped morpher in his hands. He held it over his old morher as the two meshed together. The new one flashed brightly before reverting back into his wand.

**After Party**

There was singing and dancing. Elves, goblins, trobblin, trolls, and all sorts of woodland creatures celebrated the birth of another knight, another protector. Madison and Chip were at the punch bowl talking to an elderly forest inhabitant when Xander approached.

"When? That's all I want to know." The green ranger begged with his eyes.

The blue ranger exchanged looks with the Gurada Guardian, who shrugged. "I guess you can say always."

The Aussie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I mean it didn't happen overnight . . . it grew like . . . a tree. It happened over time." Madison smiled and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek.

The knight smiled at his friend before leading Madison over to Matoombo and proceeding to talk to him.

Xander stood dumbfounded with his mouth agape.

It had been like that most of the party. Different friends of theirs coming up and asking similar questions about their relationship. Each time only made the knight and the film director smile more and laugh harder.

The party had finally started dispersing when Madison joined Chip's side again. "It's funny that I initially arrived with the intention of surprising everyone that I was home, but in reality I surprised myself."

"Well, you – we still surprised everyone, just in a different way. I mean I'm the only one who was in on the surprise."

"So, I guess you could say it was a **surprise of a knight**." She jested, elbowing him.

**Six months later**

"Here, here! To Maddie finally getting to be able to direct her own stuff, and live here." Ben toasted.

"Yeah. I just can't believe it's power rangers – us." Nick added.

"I'm so happy for you. Congrats sis!"

"I'm just glad you're able to finally do your own thing." Chip added. "And not have to move around. Now I can see you all the time." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss to further prove his point.

"Um, Maddie?"

"Yeah Xander."

"Who's playing me?"

"I don't know." She answered. Xander opened his mouth to say something, but the blue ranger cut him off. "And no, you can't pick."

"But." The green ranger pouted. Burst of laughter filled the room.

Chip smiled. _'Definitely worth the training. Thank you Mystical Tablet.'_

End Surprise of a Knight

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this whole story. I appreciate it. I'm sorry for the cheesiness of putting the title in the story, but I couldn't resist. I'm not sure if it flows well, but . . . whatever. Please leave a review. Thanks again, hope you all enjoyed reading Surprise of a Knight.


End file.
